Regina Draconum
Regina Draconum is a young Dragoon and a Mid-Class member of the Silver Claw guild. She is the last survivor of the Draconum clan, a powerful clan that could communicate with and control dragons. Appearance Long, red shiny hair, green eyes, and clad in armor that gives her the appearance of an undersea creature. She is a beautiful female whose power of seduction is second to none. Personality One of the most aggressive females of the guild, she considers herself one the strongest members, and is very proud of her roots. She is very loyal towards her comrades, but ruthless towards her enemies. She is very mysterious and often keeps things to herself. She is not particularly friendly towards the members of the guild, but deep inside, really cares about their well being and would do anything to protect them. She is well known across the country, and feared by many. History All that is known about her is that she was born under the Draconum clan, an ancient clan that has power over the dragons. She lost all her memories, and joined the guild in the hopes of recovering them. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Magic Sanguis imperatrix draconum: A double edged lance that Regina always carries around with her. The blood of dragons flows inside of it. It is an extremly powerful weapon that can only be used by the most skilled warriors. Abilities *'Enclavar: ' The blood that flows inside the lance allows it to pierce through any armor or human skin, however this ability does not affect weapons. *'Bibendum sanguinis: '''This ability allows Regina to summon a barrier made out of blood. This barrier can block any type of magic; it cannot however block physical attacks. *'Ventus dracones magni: This ability occurs when Regina jumps and throws her spear down into the enemy, resulting in an explosion damaging anyone in sight. *'Vocans accersere: '''This ability allows Regina to summon one "spiritus dracones" (Spiritual dragons) these enhance her fighting abilities. Currently she can summon six: **'Brachium sanguinis (Blood claw) : 'This spirits enhances Regina's body completely. She becomes faster, stronger, and more volatile. It also protects her body with scales. However, it makes her lose awareness, and she becomes a berserk creature whose only purpose is to destroy her enemy. **'Suspendisse ventus (Wind wings): 'This spirit enhances Regina's agility, and it makes her just as fast as sound. **'Donect bibendum (Water tail): 'This spirit enhances Regina's intelligence, and she becomes more capable of formulating a strategy on how to defeat her enemy. **'Vita draconis (Life of the dragon): ' A spirit that heals the injuries of Regina and her allies. After it has been used Regina faints for 48 hours. **'Memoia oculus (Memory eye): 'This spirit allows Regina to look into someones memories it is impossible to block this spirit, but Regina cannot move while using it. **'Zodiac lancea (Lance of the zodiac): '''A spirit who upgrades Reginas lance, the lance becomes longer and almost indestructible, it is also able to dispell any magic regardless of its level. *Aurora vocant:' '''This ability fuses her lance with her pet dragon Aurora the blood that flows inside of the lance turns Aurora into an extremly powerfull dragon with power over moon magic. Trivia Created by Arctic Punk Under construction. Category:Character Category:Warriors Category:Silver Claw